The Doctor is In
by illbenicksuptowngirl
Summary: One shots of Blaine being Kurt's doctor. Includes dentist, doctor and more! Unrelated oneshots! What would you like to see? Tell me on here or on Tumblr! (WarbleretteLauren) Also check out my manips! (: Hope you like it! CHAPTER 6: PeadiactricDentist!Blaine
1. Sick

**Here is Doctor! Blaine. Kurt is has been sick and is coughing so Rachel forces him to see a doctor. Enjoy!**

Kurt woke up feeling terrible. It had been a very restless night. It all started a few days ago, he has been coughing constantly. He developed a fever over night that went away a few hours earlier. He couldn't take it anymore, but he refused to see a doctor.

Rachel was getting sick of hearing his coughing also. She avoided him mainly because she didn't want to get sick also. But she still cared for him so she was determined to get him to a doctor.

Kurt walked out of his room in their apartment in Bushwick and saw Rachel in the kitchen, probably getting ready for a class. He had called off of work for a few days until he felt better. Isabelle agreed and let him stay home. He knew he would have a lot of catching up to do but he didn't care for the time being.

"Hey" Rachel said looking over to Kurt as he walked closer. "Feeling any better?" Rachel asked, but she knew he wasn't.

"What do you think?" Kurt said rudely but instantly regretted it. "Sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay, but Kurt this is seriously getting out of hand. You need to go to the doctor."

"I'll get better; it just takes time to get over these things."

"Kurt, you'll feel better a lot sooner if you just go. Doctors are not bad; they want to help their patients. They won't hurt you." Rachel told as she picked up her bag, obviously getting ready to leave for NYADA.

"I just don't like doctor's okay? But I guess you're right. I just don't know where to go."

"Well isn't there a doctor's office right across from Vogue?" Rachel asked.

"There is actually, but there is always people going into it. There probably isn't an opening."

"Well, that's why I have already made you an appointment. It's at eleven o' clock."

"Seriously? Rachel, I hate you right now."

"Just go to it Kurt, I get out of my class at noon so do you want to get some coffee afterwards?"

"Sure, but can we just skip the appointment and just do coffee?"

"Kurt!"

"Fine, I'll go but watch it be nothing at all." Kurt said and turned to go back to his room. Rachel left for class and Kurt began to get ready for the appointment. He got ready in a little over forty five minutes. He left at ten thirty.

He had time so he chose to walk the way, getting there a few minutes shy of eleven. He walked in to the doctor's office and signed in, wanting to get this over with. Since he was a new patient they had him fill out the forms so they could make a chart for him.

He waited for what seemed like forever, he didn't know what doctor he'd be seeing. He should have checked but he didn't. The receptionist got his attention.

"Mr. Hummel? Dr. Duval had to leave for the day so we are going to transfer you into Dr. Anderson's care. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine." Kurt replied, in all honestly he didn't care who he was seeing. He just wanted to leave. It's probably going to be an older guy.

"Okay, they will call you back in a few." She smiled at him. Five more minutes past and he was finally called back by a nurse.

"Kurt, were ready for you. Follow me please." The nurse named Megan, told him. Kurt got up from the chair and followed her back to an exam room. She quickly took his height, weight and temperature then copied them onto the chart.

"Okay, Dr. Anderson will be right with you. Go ahead and sit on the exam table." She gave a quick smile and left the room.

Kurt waited some more.

Five more minutes past and somebody knocked twice, Kurt assumed it was this Dr. Anderson. The opened and the doctor entered. He was in his twenties, curly hair that was gelled back and hazel eyes. Definitely not some old guy. This man was pure perfection.

"Hello Kurt, I'm Dr. Anderson" He smiled.

"Hi." Kurt said and then had a coughing fit. It lasted a few more seconds. Blaine was instantly concerned as he walked closer to Kurt after placing his chart on the counter.

"Are you okay? That sounds pretty bad Kurt. Would you like some water?"

"I'm okay and no thank you I'm okay."

"Okay if you're sure. Let's get started shall we?" Blaine told Kurt and went back to the counter and picked back up the chart and sat on his stool.

"So, your temperature is a little elevated I see, has it been worse at any time?"

"Yeah, I had one last night but it comes and goes." Okay and Blaine nodded and wrote down his reply on the chart. He looked back up.

"And when did the coughing start?" Blaine asked.

"A week ago."

"Okay I'll do a quick exam." Blaine said as he set the chart back down on the counter one last time. He washed his hands at the sink and walked closer to Kurt. He pulled his stethoscope from around his neck and placed the ear buds in his ears.

Blaine placed the chest piece over Kurt's chest. He listened to his heart as he changed positions several times. Blaine then moved onto Kurts lungs.

"Deep breath please." Blaine requested and Kurt did. Blaine listened to his breathing, he heard rasping sounds. "One more time" Blaine moved the stethoscope to his lower back. A few seconds later he was finished.

"Have you had any breathing difficulties? I can hear some cracking in your lungs."

"I have a little, but that mainly occurs when I cough." Blaine nodded as he put his stethoscope back around his neck. He took off the otoscope that was on the rack on the wall and placed it in Kurts left ear. He didn't see anything then he moved on to the right ear. Nothing abnormal. He put back the otoscope on the shelf.

Blaine then began to feel Kurt's lymph nodes, normal. Blaine knew what the diagnosis was.

"Well Kurt, It looks like to me you have developed acute bronchitis, I am going to write you a prescription for some antibiotics and an inhaler. That will help you breath better, it helps prevent coughing for a while." Blaine told Kurt as he wrote it down and signed his name on a pad of paper.

"Okay, how long will it last?" He hoped it won't be long. Nobody does.

"Usually it lasts several more weeks, but the antibiotics and inhaler will help." _Great_Kurt thought.

Kurt looked up at his handsome doctor, who was finishing writing on his chart. He couldn't help it, this guy was Blaine attractive. Blaine noticed the silence and looked up.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked, snapping Kurt from his thoughts.

"Yeah, thank you."

"It was my pleasure Kurt, but you don't need to thank me." Blaine smiled as he tucked Kurts chart underneath his left arm. "It was nice to meet you." Blaine told Kurt. They shook hands and Kurt left the office.

He hoped he would see Blaine again, maybe he go to him for a checkup. He was due for one.

**This actually happened to me so everything is the same as I experienced it. Except with Blaine being my doctor ):**

**Review please! Tell me on here or Tumblr (WarbleretteLauren) what you would like to see next!**


	2. Blaine as A Dentist

**This is ****not**** related to my series of stories Dalton Dental, but I still wanted to do another Dentist!Blaine fic and this is it.**

**A couple things…**

**-I know generally a dental hygienist does the cleanings, but in this I wanted more Blaine and Kurt interaction, so I had Blaine do the cleaning.**

**-This is only going to be ONE chapter, that's it. If you like this give Dalton Dental a read! The first one is when they first meet, while the sequel is when the dates start.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt Hummel has always hated one thing, the dentist. The drills, sharp tools and the very uncomfortable chair are some of the reasons. The least amount of trips to one the better.

Kurt was working on an article for Isabelle, his boss at when he received a phone call from his father. He pressed the answer button, wondering why his dad would be calling him now.

"Uh, hello?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, Carole and I were going through papers and we just saw that your last visit to the dentist was two years ago."

"And your point is." Kurt wondered.

"The point is that since you can't come back home for an appointment, I made you one for tomorrow." Kurt was now angry.

"Dad, I do not need to go to a dentist. I take care of my teeth. I brush, I floss. There is no reason to go."

"That doesn't mean anything, you're going to go. No exceptions." Isabelle walked into the room that Kurt was in after hearing the conversation. Kurt might as well accept it.

"Fine, where is the office, and what's his name?" He pulled out a pad of paper. Burt told him the address and the name of the dentist. After Kurt and Burt ended the call, Kurt grumbled about his hatred towards dentists.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Isabelle asked and Kurts head shot up. He didn't realize that she had been listening.

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine." Kurt replied. Isabelle wasn't convinced; she heard most of the conversation.

"Is this about seeing a dentist?" Isabelle guessed and Kurt nodded. Isabelle laughed.

"Don't laugh, I've always hated them."

"Sorry, it's going to fine. What dentist are you going to?" Kurt showed her the little piece of paper that he wrote the name and address on.

"Dr. Blaine Anderson?" Oh you will love him! He is nice. You're in good hands."

"You know him?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I have met him before. He practices with his father, the one who I have. He's younger, and he is very good looking."

"Alright, I'll go."

"You better." Isabelle said and she got up from the chair she had been sitting on. Kurt sighed as he went back to work on the article.

"Kurt, trust me. He really cares about his patients and it's a very nice office. You'll be fine!" Isabelle said before she left to go back to her office.

Kurt left at around six that night after Isabelle made him go home. Rachel greeted him when he walked into their apartment in Bushwick.

Kurt went to bed earlier that night. His appointment was a lot earlier than he would like it to be, it must have been the only opening left.

Eight in the morning came and he reluctantly got up from his bed then hurried and got ready. He had to be there in an hour. He left when he had a half hour to spare. He had no option but to take the cab, the streets were packed like they always were in New York City.

He arrived at the building a few minutes before he had to be there, the sign staring at him like a death sentence. He took the elevator and rode up to the floor that had the office.

The first thing he saw when the elevator doors opened was a sign that said 'Anderson Dental Associates'. The office was very nice; it looked like it had been remodeled recently.

Kurt signed in, the receptionist handed him a few forms he had to fill out because he was a new patient. He sat in the waiting area and waited about ten minutes as he filled out the forms and gave them back to the receptionist.

"Kurt, were ready for you." The assistant, named Lauren called out, snapping Kurt from his thoughts. He reluctantly got up from the chair he was previously sitting on.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Anderson's assistant Lauren, how are you today?" She asked politely and Kurt gave her a shy smile.

"I'm okay." Lauren could tell he was nervous.

"I take it your nervous?" Lauren guessed as she led Kurt to an exam room in the back of the office.

"Yeah, a little bit" Kurt admitted, but he lied. He was absolutely terrified.

"You are in good hands. You have nothing to worry about." Lauren told him. They walked into the room; the first thing Kurt saw was the tray of tools they used. He eyed them for a minute, Lauren saw him.

"They are not too bad." She said, indicating the different tools that gleamed in the bright light of the room.

"Okay Kurt, have a seat on the chair, first we have to do some x-rays. Then, when I'm done I will go get your dentist, Dr. Anderson and he will give you a cleaning and examination. Okay?"

"Alright." Kurt said. Lauren put Kurt's dental chart down on the counter. The entire office was equipped with brand new everything. The cameras sent the pictures straight to the computer.

After Lauren completed the pictures she put the bib around Kurt's neck.

"Alright, I will be back in a minute with Dr. Anderson, hang tight." Lauren told Kurt and left the room. So far his experience was good, Kurt thought. The assistant was nice, so hopefully the actual dentist was nice. If Isabelle said he was nice then so be it. But that doesn't change how nervous he really was.

After Kurt was alone for three minutes, both Blaine and Lauren walked in the room.

"Hi, Kurt. It's nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Anderson." They shook hands. Kurt was taken aback at how gorgeous this man really was. Isabelle was right. He was shorter, had black hair that was gelled back, hazel eyes. This man really was good looking.

"Hi. Nice to meet you too." Kurt replied, trying to sound less nervous. Nervous was the last thing he wanted to sound like, but the plan backfired. Blaine sat on his rolling stool.

"Nervous?" Blaine guessed as he quickly looked over the chart.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Kurt asked.

"You seem like it and plus Lauren told me that you were." Blaine laughed as he closed the chart and placed it on the counter on the side of the room. He then slipped on a pair of gloves on. Kurt flinched when he heard the snap the gloves made.

"Alright, Kurt. First I am going to give you a cleaning." Blaine said and Kurt nodded. Blaine declined Kurt's chair so it would be parallel to the floor. He then turned on the bright overhead light and quickly adjusted it so he could see Kurt's mouth better.

Blaine grabbed his tools and held them near Kurt's mouth.

"Open wide for me please." Blaine requested and Kurt did. Blaine began to remove the hard calculus on every tooth. It took several minutes and then Blaine retracted the tools and put them back on the tray.

"Now, I'm going to give you a quick polishing." Blaine announced as Lauren handed him the polisher. Kurt liked how Blaine would tell him what he would do next. His dentists in the past never did that.

After asking Kurt to open Blaine began to polish Kurt's teeth. It took about two minutes and then Blaine retracted the brush, and put it on the tray next to him.

Blaine picked up both his mirror and explorer tool. Now it was time for the dreaded examination. This was always the worst part; Kurt doubted he had any cavities since he took good care of his teeth. But you can never be so sure.

"Okay Kurt, I'll begin the examination. Open please." Blaine asked and Kurt did slightly.

"A little wider." Blaine said and Kurt did. "There we go, thank you."

Blaine began to exam Kurt's mouth. "Any pain or discomfort Kurt?" Blaine asked and Kurt shook his head 'no'.

Another minute past and Blaine used his explorer tool and lightly touched one of Kurt's lower molars. Kurt groaned in pain.

"I am sorry about that Kurt. You have a small cavity on one of your lower molars. I'm afraid you need a filling." Blaine said as he placed his tools on the tray. Kurt suddenly became nervous again so Blaine began to comfort him.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." Blaine smiled and Kurt a hand on Kurts shoulder. "If you want to, we can do an air abrasion. That way you feel no pain." Blaine said and Kurt gave a small smile.

"I would prefer that, I hate the drill." Kurt said and Blaine smiled.

"That's fine Kurt, I completely understand." Blaine said as they both got ready. Blaine and Lauren put glasses on and prepared everything they would need during the procedure.

"Okay, like I said you will feel no pain whatsoever. However, you will feel some sensitivity. It's going to take about ten minute's overall."

"Okay." Kurt replied.

"Okay, let's get started. If you ever want me to stop put your hand up and I will." Blaine told Kurt who nodded. After asking Kurt to open Blaine put a rubber dam on Kurt's surrounding teeth to protect them.

The procedure began. Lauren would constantly suction to remove the leftover particles. Before Kurt realized they were done Blaine took out everything.

"Okay Kurt, I am finished. You did really well." Blaine said as he turned off the light and raised Kurt's chair. Kurt was proud of himself for not raising his hand or anything.

Kurt started to get up from the chair he was in.

"Thank you Dr. Anderson." Kurt said and Blaine smiled while he took off his gloves and glasses.

"It was my pleasure Kurt. If you have any problems come in and we can take care of it. If I don't see you then, I will in six months." Blaine told Kurt.

"It was nice meeting you." Blaine said.

"You too." Kurt said as they shook hands one last time. Kurt left the office completely relived. He really liked Blaine. Maybe the dentist isn't so bad after all.

* * *

**O****kay that was it! I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think!**


	3. Appendicitis

This is the first chapter that is not set in New York. It takes place in the town that we all love…Lima (I live sooooo close to it and I haven't been to it once! ): )

This is the ERdoc!Blaine chapter! I hope you like it!

* * *

"Alright guys, rehearsal is over! I'll see you all tomorrow!" Will told the glee club and the kids were beginning to get up from their chairs. They were gearing up for Regionals, they got all of their original song written and they were just beginning to work out everything. Regionals were in four days.

Kurt was in pain. His stomach has been hurting really bad all day and he was about to go insane. He had no idea what it was. He thought about going to the ER but he absolutely hates doctors so he couldn't. Finn began to get concerned for his brother; it's unusual that he even noticed.

"Dude, what is wrong? You've been acting like you're in pain all day, holding your stomach."

"I just have a stomach ache, but I'm not worried about it."

"You should go to the ER, that's not normal. It could be appendicitis or something. I know from experience that it is serious." Finn told him. "You know what? Instead of just fighting with you back and forth I am just going to take you there myself. Let's go."

"What?! No!" Kurt said. "I don't like doctors."

"Do you want to live in pain and possibly die? I doubt you do, now let's go." Finn dragged Kurt to his car and he drove off.

Lima Memorial Hospital was about ten minutes away from McKinley High. The drive was silent; neither of them said a word. Eventually after what seemed like a long time Finn parked and the two walked in the main entrance of the ER.

It was not busy; there were just about ten people in the large waiting room. Hopefully that will mean there won't be a long wait.

Kurt and Finn signed in and they sat down. As time progressed people were called back. After forty-five minutes Kurt was finally called back.

The nurse brought the two brothers to a curtain area. Kurt was asked to lie on the bed and Finn sat on one of the chairs in the corner of the room. She asked Kurt a bunch of questions. She took his vitals including temperature and blood pressure and recorded everything on the chart.

"Dr. Anderson will be with you soon." The nurse said before closing the curtain and leaving to get Blaine.

* * *

"Dr. Anderson, you have a patient waiting for you in curtain area three." Blaine looked up from writing on the chart of his last patient, a child needing stiches. He stiched her up and she was able to leave. So now Blaine was done and ready for more patients.

"Thanks." Blaine smiled at the nurse and took the chart he was handed. Opening it he saw all of his next patient's information.

_Kurt Hummel, age 17, lower right quadrant abdominal pain_

Blaine walked over to Kurt's assigned area and opened the curtain, revealing the two brothers that had been waiting patiently, not saying a word. Blaine smiled warmly at them.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Anderson, Kurt?" Blaine greeted and then looking up once again from the chart. He assumed the one on the bed was Kurt.

"That's me." Kurt replied. He was taken aback at how gorgeous his doctor is. Blaine was dressed in a navy shirt and black dress pants, his lab coat on top of that.

Finn excused himself from the room because Burt was calling him, wondering where they were. Finn nodded towards Blaine and he smiled in return.

"Alright, your chart says your stomach hurts? When did that start?" Blaine asked after he washed his hands at the sink. He then began to put on some latex gloves.

"It has been hurting since early this morning." Kurt replied. Blaine nodded as he walked closer to Kurt.

"Okay, the reading of your temperature that the nurse took is elevated, have you had any nausea or vomiting?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I threw up this morning." Blaine nodded. "Can you lie down for me? I would like to examine the area." Blaine asked and Kurt did.

Blaine lifted Kurt's shirt and began to palpate and push on his abdomen. "Do you feel any tenderness and does the pain get worse after I release my hand." Blaine asked as he released his hands, Kurt groaned in pain.

"Yes." Kurt replied, clearly in pain. Blaine nodded.

"Okay sorry about that. You need your appendix taken out. Usually I would require you to have a CT to confirm, but it's pretty obvious what you have." Blaine told Kurt as he wrote notes on Kurts' chart.

"So I need surgery?" Kurt asked, suddenly nervous. Blaine smiled at him warmly.

"Yes you do, but no worries, it's a very simple procedure and you should be in and out in an hour." Blaine said. "I'll page your surgeon, Dr. Harwood and you will be taken up to pre-op soon."

"You're not doing it?" Kurt asked, obviously disappointed.

Blaine smiled. "I can't because I'm not a surgeon. But you are going to be in good hands with Dr. Harwood. I promise."

"Okay, thank you Dr. Anderson."

"You don't have to thank me Kurt. I'll checkup on you okay?" Blaine said.

"Okay." Kurt smiled. Blaine left the room and a few minutes later Finn came back.

"Let me guess, it was appendicitis?" Finn asked and Kurt nodded.

"I'll be taken up to my surgery soon. The surgeon should be here any minute."

A few minutes later Thad came and met up with Kurt before taking him up to pre op. The procedure went smoothly and there were no complications.

Thad told Kurt after he woke up that he would spend a day in the hospital until he recovers. Kurt was sad about that, but that way Blaine can visit him; he was looking forward to that. Blaine ended up keeping his promise.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Next up is a physical. We will be back in New York and Kurt will visit the Dr!Blaine from chapter 1! (:'

Also, I have joined a Glee role playing forum on here! You should do it too!

forum/The-World-Of-Glee/125374/

Last thing…I have a manip for this chapter! I posted it on my profile page! It's a tumblr link! Thanks and Review!


	4. Just a Check Up

**Hey! Heres another chapter!**

**Reminder: This is the Dr. Anderson from Chapter 1 (:**

Kurt was woken up on a Friday morning by a phone call. He didn't have any classes that day so he was able to sleep in-and it felt good. It was around nine in the morning. He hurried and got up; running to get his cell phone that was on his dresser.

"Hello?" Kurt greeted the person on the phone, wondering who would be calling him at this time.

"Good Morning Kurt, this is Lauren from Dalton Medical Group, the reason I'm calling is that it has been a year since you last came in when you had bronchitis. So, you are due for a physical."

"Oh okay, when?" Kurt asked, he didn't want to go but he knew it was common sense to go eventually.

"We have an opening for today at one. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. It is for Dr. Anderson right?"

"Yes it is."

"Okay, thanks" Kurt said.

"You're welcome, see you soon." They hung up and Kurt was really nervous. He always hated doctors. The last time he had a physical was about five years. Kurt was happy he would be with Dr. Anderson again; he was excited to see him. But it was just going to be for professional reasons.

He ate breakfast and hurried and got in the shower around ten. By the time he got ready it was already noon.

He walked out of his and Rachel's apartment at twelve thirty and walked to the office. It took about a half hour since he didn't take a cab so he arrived right on time.

As soon as he walked into the building he signed in at the reception. Kurt waited for about ten minutes until the nurse called him back. She led him to an examination room. She took his height and weight followed by his temperature.

"Dr. Anderson will be with you soon." She told Kurt before leaving the room. He felt his phone vibrate and he swiftly took it out. It was a text from Rachel.

_Where are you? I came home and you weren't there. –Rachel_

He quickly replied _I have a doctor's appointment. I should be back soon._

After a minute he got a reply back. _Okay, good luck! (;_

Kurt hurried and replied to her. _Thanks, I need that. _

There was a knock on the door and Kurt quickly put his phone away. Blaine walked into the room. Kurt thought he looked so much more handsome than he was the previous time. If that was even possible.

"Hello Kurt, how are you today?" Blaine asked as he closed the door and sat down on his stool near the computer. Those weren't there the first time, meaning everything went to computers. Blaine logged in and pulled up Kurts file.

"I'm good."

"That's good, well you are just here for a yearly checkup. Before we start with the exam I need to ask you several questions for your medical history. Are you up for that?"

"Yes, that's fine." Kurt replied.

"Okay, have you had any surgeries in the past 5 years?" Blaine looked toward Kurt waiting for his answer.

"No, I haven't." Blaine nodded as he put it in the computer. "Do you take any medications that I need to know about?"

"No."

"Do you or your family have a history of heart disease, diabetes or anything?"

"No, but a few years ago my dad suffered a heart attack brought on by arrhythmia. He was in a coma for a while." Blaine nodded as he typed everything.

"Alright, let's get on to the exam. Can you sit on the exam table for me?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and stood up from the chair he was sitting on. He then sat on the table and Blaine walked closer to him. Blaine picked up the blood pressure cuff and wrapped it around Kurt's arm.

Blaine began to squeeze the cuff and it began to tighten. After a minute Blaine recorded the temperature and unwrapped the cuff. He then grabbed the otoscope and placed the tip in Kurt's ears. He also checked Kurt's eyes and mouth.

"Okay, open and say ahhhh for me?" Blaine requested as he took out his pen light and turned it. Kurt complied. Blaine examined his throat and tonsils. Everything was perfectly normal. Then Blaine started to exam his lymph nodes in the neck area, also normal.

"Okay, I'll listen to your heart and lungs now." Blaine announced as he put the stethoscope ear pieces in his ears. He put the bell on Kurt's chest and began to listen to his heart. A minute later he moved on to his lungs.

"Okay takes a deep breath for me." Kurt did. "And again" Kurt took another one. "Okay last one." Kurt took one last deep breath. Blaine took out the ear pieces and put them around his neck, probably leaving it like that because he will need it again.

Kurt noticed that Blaine was a pretty thorough doctor; however that just means he is a good doctor.

"Okay, lastly i'm going to examine your abdomen." Blaine told Kurt. "Can you lie down please?" Blaine asked and Kurt did.

After pulling up his shirt, Blaine began to tap on Kurt's stomach to detect the liver size and tenderness. Then he put his stethoscope ear pieces back in his ears and began to listen to his bowel sounds.

"Okay I'm done, everything looks and sounds great. Before you leave you need to have a tetanus shot and a simple blood panel. Then you're free to leave." Kurt was suddenly very nervous. Blaine noticed.

"Are you okay Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I guess I should have expected I'd be getting shots today-I just don't like them.

"Ah, well. They won't take long at all. I promise. You will be fine." Blaine told Kurt, it helped. "First I will do the blood test." Blaine said as he went to grab the various supplies he needed like a tourniquet, gloves, and a syringe among other things out of a cabinet.

As Blaine walked back over to Kurt with a tray that has the supplies, Kurt began to get panicky again and Blaine noticed.

"Would you like to lie down? It usually helps."

"No, i'm fine." Blaine nodded as he put some latex gloves on.

"Okay if you're sure. Can you roll up your sleeve for me?" Blaine requested. Kurt did and Blaine tied the tourniquet above Kurts elbow. Blaine began to feel around for a vein and once he found one he rubbed an alcohol wipe on the area as he held his finger on top of it.

"Alright, it helps if you take a deep breath." Blaine told Kurt as he prepared the needle.

Kurt decided to not watch it, it helped but as soon as Blaine stuck the needle in his arm he bit his lower lip.

"You're doing great Kurt. I'm almost done." Blaine told him and a few seconds later he took out the needle and put a cotton ball over the puncture. Then Blaine put a Band-Aid on top.

"Okay now the tetanus shot. This won't take long at all." Blaine said as prepared the area on the upper arm.

Kurt was shocked that the needle wasn't in his arm long. Just two seconds. "All done." Blaine said.

"You are good." Kurt said and Blaine laughed.

"That wasn't too bad, now was it?" Blaine asked as he put a second Band-Aid on the puncture.

"Your right, I guess I had nothing to worry about. What was the blood test for anyway, do you think there's something wrong?"

"Oh no not at all, it was just a routine blood panel, we do it to all of our patients when they come in for their annual physical."

"Oh, I was confused because I have never had a doctor that does that." Kurt said.

"Yeah, not many doctors do. It just depends on who you are seeing." Blaine told him as he cleaned everything up. "Do you have any questions for me?"

"No. I think that was it." Kurt replied.

"Alright, if that's the case you may leave whenever you're ready. It was nice seeing you again."

"Yes, thank you Dr. Anderson. "

"You can call me Blaine; if I can call you Kurt you can call me by my first as well." Blaine told Kurt with a chuckle. "I'll see you when I see you. Have a nice day." With that Blaine left the room. Kurt left the office shortly after setting up his next check up and went home.

* * *

**So what did you think? I think it was my best chapter yet! But I will let you be the judge of that so please review! (:**

**I am open for the next chapter…so if you want to see a specific Dr. Blaine PM me! I'm gonna be doing something unique in two chapters. (PediatricDentist!Blaine) Well I have never seen that so I think it's different. **

**Remember to review and thanks for reading!**


	5. Authors Update

I need your help! What kind of Doctor!Blaine would you like to see next? Please vote, I have created a poll and it is on my profile page.

If you have any other ideas that are not on the poll PM me! I definitely will consider! (:

I am going to be doing different things, things that you don't see much of in these type of stories.

Also, I have a few pictures that have been posted/will be posted soon. Pictures of the exam rooms, and anything else. That way it can be easier to imagine. A few other authors do it and it helps. (:

In addition, another author has a new glee role playing fourm on this site, You should check it out!

forum/The-World-Of-Glee/125374/

Thanks! And the poll will close by Friday! In the meantime I will be working on updates for I Got You, and hopefully Dalton Dental: The Sequel!


	6. Blaine as a Peads dentist

Here is another! This is the chapter when Blaine is a Pediatric Dentist! I really think it is cute! It was a struggle because I wanted to come up with some dialogue that a real kid's dentist will say. Kurt is eight years old in this. I couldn't resist! :D

Here it is and please review! Enjoy!

* * *

"Kurt Hummel?" Blaine announced coming out into the waiting room. Burt stood up and motioned an eight year old Kurt to come with him as he walked towards Blaine. Kurt left the toy area and did.

Blaine got down on his knees so he can be eye level with Kurt when they approached.

"Hey buddy, my name is Blaine." Blaine said and a nervous Kurt turned around to face Burt. "Dad, I'm scared."

"Hey, you will be fine; he is not going to hurt you." Burt said trying to comfort Kurt. It helped a little.

"Are you sure he is not going to hurt me?" Kurt asked as tears began to form in his eyes.

"I'm sure. Now let's go back there and show Blaine how well you take care of your teeth. It will be a piece of cake." Kurt nodded at his dad words and turned back around to face Blaine, who smiled warmly.

"Your dad is right; I will just clean and take a look at them. It won't hurt even a little bit." Blaine said.

"Okay." Kurt said and Blaine stood up and began to lead them in to the hallway. They passed several other exam rooms with different themes and they walked into his which was in the back. It was a jungle themed exam room.

"Okay Kurt, can you hop up on the chair for me?" Blaine asked and Kurt did reluctantly after pausing for a few seconds and looked at Burt who motioned for him to do what Blaine asked.

Blaine washed his hands and slipped a pair of purple latex gloves on before making his way to his stool that was right next to the exam chair that Kurt just sat on.

Blaine sat on the stool and began to decline the chair that Kurt was sitting on. He then clipped a paper bib around Kurt's neck.

"Have you had any concerns recently, Mr. Hummel?" Blaine asked Burt, who was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room.

"No, not that I know of." Burt replied and Blaine nodded and said "Okay, let's get started." as he put his glasses and a mask on, as well as the overhead light. He adjusted it right above Kurt's mouth.

"Okay Kurt, what I am going to do first is clean your teeth with this tooth brush." Blaine told Kurt. "Would you like specific flavor of tooth paste? We have grape, bubblegum, mint, and cherry."

"Umm. Grape." Kurt answered. Blaine nodded. "Okay." Blaine said and put the flavored toothpaste on the toothbrush. Kurt looked at Blaine wide eyed as he prepared the brush and he noticed.

"Kurt, you will be okay, it's not going to hurt. It is just going to tickle a little." Blaine told Kurt trying to ease his worry. It helped a little

"Okay Kurt, can you open up nice and big for me please?" Blaine requested and Kurt did a little, but Blaine needed a lot more.

"Can you open wide a little bit more Kurt? Pretend you're eating an apple." Blaine said after he tried to figure out an example at how much more he needed Kurt to open his mouth. Kurt understood it and opened up enough.

"That a' boy." Blaine praised and began to clean Kurt's teeth. Kurt laughed at the feeling that the brush made on his teeth and Blaine smiled.

It took about five minutes overall to brush Kurt's teeth. Blaine retracted the brush and put it back on the tray.

"Okay, I'm almost done with this part. Now I am going to quickly floss your teeth." Blaine announced as he got the tooth floss. He instructed Kurt to open which he did, much to Blaine's surprise.

Blaine flossed Kurt's teeth. It took about two minutes and he was finished. Blaine threw the floss away and began to prepare for the actual exam.

"Okay all done with that." Blaine said.

"Can I leave now?" Kurt asked and Blaine smiled warmly.

"No, I still have to take a look at your teeth. Then you may leave." Blaine said.

"Okay Kurt, I am going to do the exam now. Open wide for me." Blaine requested as he picked up the mirror and explorer tool from the tray. From past experience it usually helped if he showed the child the tools. He did that with Kurt also.

"Okay, Kurt, These are what I am going to use to exam your mouth. This little mirror I am going to use to help me see the areas that are really hard to see. And this is called an explorer; it will help me find problems." Blaine told Kurt showing both tools.

"Okay. Is the pointy thing gonna hurt?" Kurt asked and Blaine smiled warmly.

"Oh no, not at all. And if it does you can get an extra sticker from my stash for each time I hurt you. Alright?" Blaine asked Kurt and he nodded.

"Okay, now open wide." Blaine said and Kurt did. Blaine started to exam every one of Kurt's teeth. He found nothing until he found a tooth. He knew just by looking at it was a cavity. He moved on and continued to examine Kurt's mouth. When he was almost done he discovered a very loose baby tooth in the front. He retracted the tools when he finished.

"Well, Kurt has a very minor cavity on one of his back teeth. You need to come back sometime next week so I can fill it." Blaine told Burt.

"Okay, no problem." Burt said.

"And, Kurt it looks like you have a loose baby tooth that wants to come out." Blaine told Kurt as he put the tools on the tray.

"It has been there for so long." Kurt said.

"Really? Well I'd say it will be out very soon. And when it does just put it under your pillow and you'll wake up and see the tooth fairy left you a gift." Blaine said looking at Burt who nodded. Blaine raised Kurt's chair and turned off the light.

"Yay!" Kurt said and Blaine smiled.

"I'm all done buddy, you did very well." Blaine told Kurt as he took off his gloves, mask and glasses. Kurt smiled.

"Well enough for a sticker?" Kurt asked and the two adults laughed.

"Of course! You can have three because you were that good. And you get a toothbrush." Blaine said getting up from his stool and opening the cabinet that had both the stickers and the toothbrushes. He brought them over to Kurt so he can choose what he wanted. Kurt ended up choosing three Disney stickers and a purple tooth brush.

"Thank you Blaine!" Kurt said and Blaine patted him on a shoulder.

"You're very welcome Buddy." Blaine said and he walked out with Burt and Kurt to the reception. They scheduled the filling for a week in advance.

* * *

So what did you think? Please review! I know I said orthodontist!Blaine was next but I am having trouble with it.

I am planning on writing "I Got You" next! I have a day off so I have time tomorrow!

Also, "Protect the Innocent" is still up for adoption! PM me if you're interested! (:

Thank you! And Review! (They fuel me to write more (:)


	7. Blood Drive

This idea came from me donating blood. I came across from my t-shirt from when I did at school last year. Enjoy! I didn't know if I wanted to do this but I texted my best friend and she said I should do it so here you go!

I know doctors don't usually volunteer to do blood drives in real life…but this is a doctor story right?

* * *

"Good Morning McKinley Students. " Principle Figgins voice broke from the rare silence in each and every classroom throughout the school.

"I only have one announcement this morning, a reminder that the first annual McKinley High School Blood Drive is after school today. You are encouraged to donate."

After the announcement ended Rachel began to talk to Kurt quietly.

"You should donate." She said.

"Huh, that's easy…No!"

"Why? It's for a good cause."

"I hate needles; I try to avoid them when I can. Are we done now?"

"C'mon, it's not that bad. I have done it many times before and don't like needles as well." Rachel said and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"If you say yes, I will give you a solo in glee."

"Deal if we stop talking about it."

"Okay. Deal. You won't regret this."

"I think I just might." Kurt said and Rachel rolled her eyes.

The day passed very quickly. Too quick according to Kurt. He was not looking forward to it, and he was kinda mad at Rachel for dragging him in to this. But if he wanted a solo, he had no choice.

Rachel approached Kurt at his locker after the last bell rang.

"You ready?" Rachel asked.

"If you think I'm ready to get a needle in my arm for twenty minutes, you're insane."

"It won't be in your arm for that long Kurt." Rachel said as he shut his locker.

"Still I'm not looking forward to it."

"Kurt it's going to be fine. You will save three lives from this. That's got to feel good."

"Yeah of course, but there has to be a needle in me for that remember?" Rachel rolled her eyes again. "But I guess I will do it. It's for a great cause anyway."

"Great! Let's go, it's in the gym." Rachel said as they headed for the gym.

Once they got there they had to sign in and show their IDs and fill out a health questionnaire before they could wait for their name.

There were not a lot of people donating so people the gab between people called back wasn't too much.

Rachel was called back after twenty minutes of waiting by a very tall blond man. So he was alone, trying not to psych himself and prove to himself he can do this. Upon entering the gym, they were handed a bottle of water to keep hydrated. So he drank it as he was waiting.

"Kurt Hummel?" A voice asked. Kurt looked up after a minute of deep thought. What he was a very handsome young doctor. He had black hair that was gelled back and he was wearing blue scrubs. Usually he didn't approve of scrubs but they looked great on him.

"That's me." Kurt said as he stood up from the chair.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Blaine Anderson, but you can call me Blaine, if you would follow me I'll take you to my station." Blaine said and Kurt followed him back.

"Ok sit on the chair first; I need to check you out before you donate." Blaine said as he sat down across from Kurt. _This man is perfection__. _Kurt thought.

"Okay, the information you filled in the questioner looks good. First, I need to check your temperature." Blaine said as he handed Kurt a thermometer. Kurt took the hint and placed it underneath his tongue.

"I am going to check your blood pressure and pulse." Blaine told Kurt as he wrapped the cuff around Kurt's left arm and placed the ear pieces of his stethoscope in his ears. Then he placed the bell of the stethoscope in the crook ok Kurt's elbow.

After Blaine checked everything, there were all good.

"Okay, lastly, I need to prick a finger to check your iron. Then if that's good we can get the actual donation started. Can I have your finger?" Blaine asked gently and Kurt sighed quietly, Blaine heard it.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine said as he paused what he was doing after he started to reach for Kurt's hand.

"Yeah, I was just forced to do this. It's a really good thing to do, I just hate needles terribly." Blaine nodded.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I do not want you to be forced into anything you do not want to do. Especially something like this." Blaine asked.

"Yes. It's time that I get over my fear of needles. And it is for a great cause so I want to do it."

"Okay. Only if you sure, can I have your hand?" Blaine said and Kurt let Blaine hold it so he could get the finger pricked.

"Okay, I'm not going to sugar coat, this will hurt okay?" Blaine said and Kurt nodded, getting ready for it both mentally and physically.

Blaine pricked Kurt's pointer finger and Kurt instantly felt the pain. It hurt like a bitch. "Ow!" Kurt bit his lower lip.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, but you're all good." Blain said as he put cotton on top and then a band aid over it.

"That hurt really bad, it's so small. I didn't expect that." Blaine laughed.

"Yeah, I agree. But it's all over now. Alright we can get the actual donation underway. You can go ahead and sit on the bed now." Blaine said as he stood up from his chair to gather all the supplies he needed. Kurt sat on the bed, just what Blaine asked to do. Blaine came back a minute later with three plastic bags.

"You are taking three bags of my blood?" Kurt asked, shocked. Blaine laughed.

"No we are not; after we fill the bag we will separate your blood into three. One for blood itself, one for platelets and the last one for plasma. So instead of only saving one life, you will save three." Blaine explained.

"That's cool." Kurt smiled and said and laid on the bed.

Blaine slipped on a pair of latex gloves and began to feel around for a vein on Kurt's arm. He kept on prodding it until he found a good one a minute after starting.

He marked the spot and prepared it by sanitizing the area. He prepared the needle and connected it to the bags." Alright Kurt, the process will take eight to ten minutes over all. And you are required to lay down at least ten more minutes after the needle is out okay?" Blaine asked Kurt who nodded.

"Okay, I am going to stick you now. It helps if you take a deep breath okay?" Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt replied "Okay." Blaine stuck the needle in swiftly. It wasn't bad, Kurt was surprised.

"Wow your good." Kurt said and Blaine smiled.

"Why thank you." Blaine said. "I will be back momentarily to check on you. Okay?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. After Blaine left Kurt looked over and saw Rachel was in the process of her blood being taken also. She smiled and winked at him. _What was that wink for?_

A few minutes past and Blaine came back. He checked the bag that Kurt tried to avoid looking at.

"Okay Kurt, you are almost done. I will say just a few minutes and then I going to take the needle out." Blaine said.

"Okay."

"How are you feeling? Feeling faint at all?" Blaine asked.

"I'm good." Kurt replied and Blaine started to prepare to take the needle out after a minute.

"Okay, I am going to take it out now." Blaine said and took the needle out of Kurt's arm and put a Band-Aid on top of the puncture.

"Okay, just stay here for about ten to fifteen minutes and then proceed to the snack area we have set up. I will come and get you." Blaine said and left Kurt again.

Laying there Kurt felt like he was going to doze off. He didn't and before he knew it Blaine came to get him.

"Okay, you're all done. You can stand up now. How are you feeling?" Blaine asked.

"I'm okay." Blaine nodded as he took Kurt's hand and helped him off the bed.

"Okay, let me take you to the snack area. Thank you for your donation, I know you didn't want to do it in the first place. It is much appreciated."

"No problem. It wasn't that bad, I guess I worried for nothing." Kurt said and Blaine laughed.

"Yeah, almost everybody has a thing against needles. You did well. Just sit down and have a snack, you can't leave until you eat something. And if you want you can pick up a t-shirt, they are right by the door."

"Okay, thank you." Kurt said.

"No, thank you Kurt." Blaine replied and they split, going their separate ways. Kurt saw Rachel who was just now sitting down also.

"Hey" Kurt said as he sat down, somebody brought him a cup of trail mix."

"How did it go?" Rachel asked.

"Better than I thought it was going to be. How about you?" Kurt asked.

"It was okay, he couldn't find a vein so he called somebody else to try. I think it was your doctor. He is really cute!" Rachel said and Kurt nodded and laughed.

"Yes he is. Probably the best looking doctor I have seen ever."

"Yeah, I would have to agree with you on that." Rachel said.

They sat there for about ten more minutes, eating the snack they were supposed to eat. Kurt was glad he did it. He dreamed about Blaine that night.

* * *

So…what do you think? It is kinda lame but it came to me so I wrote it. Next chapter will be better I promise! (:

PM me if you have ANY ideas!

Also, tell me if I should continue with chapter six and write the filling chapter for pediatric dentist! Blaine. If you haven't read it…read it! (: Please Pleas review!

Thank you!


	8. Blaine as a Peads Dentist (cont)

The time came; it was the day of Kurt's filling with his Doctor, Blaine Anderson. Burt picked up his six year old son from Kindergarten around three o' clock and drove him to the office. The appointment wasn't until two so they were making good time.

"Dad, where are we going?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Remember Blaine?" Burt asked and Kurt nodded.

"Is that the tooth doctor? I have to go back and see him?" Kurt asked back, suddenly scared cause he knew what Blaine did.

"Yes you do, you won't be there that long. You are going to see him to get a filling. It's not that bad."

"What is a filling?" Kurt asked.

"I will let Blaine explain that to you okay?"

"Okay." Kurt said as Burt pulled into the parking lot of the office. They walked into the waiting room of the office. It was very colorful, just as a pediatric office should be. Burt walked to reception to sign in.

"Kurt Hummel is here for his appointment." Burt told the receptionist, Lauren.

"Okay. I will tell Dr. Anderson you are here. Just have a seat in the waiting room and he will come get you in a few." She smiled at Burt.

"Okay Thanks." Burt said sincerely and took Kurt to the waiting room area.

Three minutes past and Blaine came out into the waiting room. He walked straight to Kurt and Burt. He then kneeled down to Kurt's level.

"Hey buddy, do you remember me?" Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, you are my tooth doctor." Blaine laughed and nodded.

"That I am, If you would follow me, I am going fix a tooth of yours okay?" Blaine said and Kurt nodded. Blaine led the father and son back to an exam room. This one had an entirely different theme that consisted of the ocean.

"Alright buddy, go ahead and sit on the chair." Blaine said as he washed his hands and put his latex gloves on. He walked back over to Kurt and sat on his stool and scooted underneath the chair that he began to decline.

"What is a filling?" Kurt asked once the chair stopped declining. Blaine clipped a bib around Kurt's neck.

"Do you know what a cavity is?" Kurt shook his head to Blaine's question. "Well a cavity is a hole in your tooth that is caused by sugar bugs." Blaine started saying before grabbing a model of a tooth with a cavity off the counter. "See that black spot?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah." Kurt nodded after he looked at the tooth Blaine was showing him.

"Well that is a cavity, and the only way to fix it is with a filling."

"Oh okay. Is it gonna hurt?" Kurt asked.

"Not even a little bit. And Remember, if I do end up hurting you get a prize! Right?"

"Right!" Kurt smiled and Blaine saw Kurt's missing tooth that was loose the week before.

"I see that you finally lost that tooth." Blaine said as he prepared his equipment.

"I know, I got a dollar. You were right! I did get something!" Blaine and Burt laughed.

"And what are you going to do with it?" Blaine asked as he turned on the overhead light and positioned it above Kurt's mouth.

"I don't know. Maybe I will save it." Kurt said.

"That's my boy." Burt grinned from the corner of the room. He was sitting on the chair watching the interaction between his son and Blaine.

"That's a great idea Kurt! That way you can save it for something bigger!" Blaine said as he put his glasses on. Kurt smiled.

"Well Kurt, let's get started. I am going to put this gel on your tooth. It will help you feel nothing okay?"

"Okay." Kurt said.

"Open nice and big for me." Blaine said and Kurt did.

"Good job." Blaine said as he started to apply the numbing gel onto Kurt's tooth. When Blaine finished he retracted his finger from Kurt's mouth and then started to prepare the shot of Novocain he will be giving Kurt within minutes.

"Alright Kurt, I am going to use this." Blaine said. "I like to call it a tooth whistle; it is just going to blow air on your tooth so I can get rid of the cavity on your tooth. Sound good?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded still looking wide eyed toward the tool.

"It is not going to hurt alright? You may feel something but no pain." Blaine said and Kurt nodded. "If you want me to stop at any time just raise your hand okay?"

"Okay." Kurt said and relaxed a little.

"Okay, open wide for me." Blaine instructed Kurt which he did thankfully.

Blaine began to blow the air on Kurt's tooth and began to fix the tooth. It did not take long, at most five minutes. When Blaine was done he turned off the light and raised the chair that Kurt was sitting on.

"I am all done buddy. Was that so bad?" Blaine asked and Kurt shook his head 'no'.

"No I didn't!" Kurt said as Blaine pulled off his gloves and took off his gloves.

"You did a great job Kurt, I'm proud of you." Burt said. And Blaine nodded in agreement.

"You did an outstanding job Kurt." Blaine added getting up from his stool. Kurt got up from his chair as well and Blaine brought him a goodie bag.

"Since you were such a brave boy you can have this." Blaine said handing Kurt the bag that said 'A Great Smile Is No Mystery' from Scooby Doo.

"Thank you Blaine!"

"You're welcome Kurt. Now I want you to promise me that you will brush and floss your teeth daily okay?"

"Okay I will."

"That a' boy. I will see you in six months. You have been a great patient!"

"I have! I didn't bite you!" The room erupted in laughter and Blaine walked the father and son out to the waiting room.

"Bye Kurt!" Blaine said.

"Bye Blaine!"

* * *

Sorry it was short! I tried to make it longer and I failed. Next chapter will be longer I promise!

Anyway…what did you think? Please Review! If you do I will virtually bake you a cake!


	9. Stitches

Kurt is forced to sign up for a Home Ec class because he is lacking credits. On the first day of class he has a nasty accident in the Kitchen. During a trip to the ER he meets Dr. Anderson.

* * *

Kurt sighed as he closed his locker door. He was asked to go to principle Figgins office the other day; there he discovered he was missing a credit. He was forced to sign up for Home Ec. He thought it was a waste and he wished there was another option, but it was the only opening. He knows everything already; he cooks most the meals in the Hummel-Hudson household.

He couldn't change it, the first day was today. Kurt closed his locker door and mad his way to the room. It was on the other side of the school so he had to hurry. He managed to get there just in time. As soon as he walked into the room he saw Rachel.

"Hey Rachel, I didn't know you were taking this." Kurt said as she sat down next to her.

"Yeah, I am. I'd say the same thing to you."

Yeah, I had to take this because I was lacking credits."

"Oh, yeah I was surprised because you already knew everything they are going to teach us in here." Rachel said as the teacher walked in.

"Yeah, I do, it's going to be a waste." Kurt said before the class started. The teacher assigned the class their rotation schedules. The pair was sent to the kitchen first.

"You two will be making chicken salads today, everything is in the refrigerator. You have the entire class period." Rachel and Kurt were told by the teacher.

The teacher left and Rachel and Kurt began to get to work. Rachel obviously didn't want to do the chicken so Kurt did; she cut the lettuce, carrots and everything else.

As Kurt began to cut the chicken, somehow the palm of his right hand got in the way of the knife.

"Oh my god, Ow!" Kurt said, Rachel looked over and the first thing she saw was the blood.

"Kurt, are… oh crap." She took a towel and wrapped it around Kurt's hand. The teacher walked over.

"What happened?" The teacher asked.

"I cut myself with the knife."

"Well obviously." She laughed. "Don't worry; everything is going to be fine. You will need to go to the ER that looks really deep."

"Great!" Kurt said. He needs stiches. He hates needles, and doctors for that matter. He unfortunately can't get out of it this time.

"I will take him Ms. Moore." Rachel said and the teacher looked at Rachel and thought for a second.

"That's fine; I have to notify the main office though. You both will be excused for the rest of the day since it is almost over."

"Okay, that is fine." Kurt said. Rachel and Kurt left for the hospital. It was only a fifteen minute drive and they arrived and Kurt tensed up. Rachel noticed.

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just really do not want to go in there. I hate doctors." Kurt said.

"You will be fine Kurt. Their job is to help you and you really need to get that stitched up." Rachel told Kurt.

"You are right, I'm sick of looking at it." Kurt said and they both got out of Rachel's car. They walked into the ER entrance and went to the front desk.

"Oh sweetie, what happened?" The nurse at the desk asked.

"I cut myself." The nurse nodded and looked at the wound. "I can take you to a curtain now." Kurt sighed in relief; usually you have to wait a long time in the ER. He didn't know if he would have Blaine. He would definitely prefer him over another doctor. He liked Blaine; he was his doctor when he had to have his appendix taken out.

The nurse led Kurt and Rachel to a curtain. Kurt sat on the bed, still holding the towel over the gash.

"Your doctor will be with you soon." The nurse smiled and left, leaving them alone. They waited for two minutes. The curtain opened and Blaine appeared, looking very handsome just like he was the previous time, Kurt thought.

"Hello Kurt." Blaine greeted and smiled a warm smile to both of them.

"Hi Dr. Anderson." Kurt replied, kinda dazed. Blaine noticed.

"Are you okay Kurt?" Blaine asked after he washed his hands in the sink.

"Yeah, I am." Kurt said, being snapped from his thoughts. Blaine chuckled as he put a pair of gloves on.

"And you are?" Blaine asked seeing Rachel.

"I'm his best friend, Rachel." Rachel said.

"Nice to meet you." Blaine said as he walked over to Kurt and sat on his stool right next to Kurt. He pulled a rolling tray closer so he could examine Kurt's hand better.

"Alright, can I take a look at your hand now?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded, putting his injured hand on top of the tray that was prepared.

Blaine held Kurt's hand open after taking off the blood soaked towel. Kurt winced as he examined the cut. "How did you get this, Kurt?" Blaine asked still examining it. Seeing if there was no dirt or debris in it.

"I cut myself during home ec class." Kurt replied and Blaine nodded, reaching for some saline to wash out the wound.

"Okay, you will need some stitches. It is a clean cut but it is deep." Kurt began to get nervous and Blaine looked up from washing the cut.

"I take it your nervous?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, I have never had stiches before and I really hate needles." Blaine nodded.

"That is understandable, but you have nothing to worry about. I am also very quick at stitches." Blaine said and winked at Kurt, who smiled in return.

Blaine got up and got all the supplies he needed from the various drawers and cabinets. He came back over pushing yet another tray and sat back down.

"Alright, I am going to give you a local anesthetic shot; it will only hurt for a few seconds, Okay?" Blaine asked as he drew the drug and prepared the needle.

"This is the worst part, by the way" Blaine said as he began to numb the cut with the shot. Kurt winced and then composed himself when it was over.

"Are you okay Kurt?" Blaine asked, making sure. He began to prepare the needle for the stiches.

"Yeah."

"Alright, you are going to feel some tugging but it won't be bad. It helps if you look away." Blaine said as he got to work. As Blaine stitched the cut up Kurt caught himself looking at his hair, admiring how he could work with all that hair gel. There was so much. He liked it though. Before he knew it, Blaine was tying the final knot. He then put the gauze over it and the medical tape.

"You're all done Kurt" Blaine said as he checked his work and began cleaning up.

"Already?" Kurt asked after he came back to reality.

"I told you I was quick at stitches, remember?" Blaine laughed.

"That's right you did." Kurt smiled. Blaine peeled off his gloves and put everything in the medical waste bin in the corner of the room.

"Well, I used the kind of stiches that dissolved since it was a deep cut so you will not have to come back." Blaine said as he began to write in his chart and sign his name. "Make sure it stays dry for the next week until it completely heals. Also, if you have any symptoms like fever or swelling, please come in."

"Okay, I promise. Thank you Dr. Anderson." Kurt said.

"You don't have to thank me Kurt. And call me Blaine." Blaine said and Kurt smiled. Blaine turned to Rachel as she got up.

"It was nice meeting you Rachel." Blaine said and he left the Curtain area after another smile and wink towards Kurt.

"Are you ready?" Rachel asked. They left the hospital.

"That doctor is really cute." Rachel said as they got in her car.

"He is, he was my doctor when I had to have my appendix taken out last year."

"That was him?" Rachel asked. "Finn told me about him, he said you couldn't take your eyes off him."

"Really? Don't know where he got that from." Kurt said and Rachel shrugged.

"Do you like him?"

"Um no, that would be weird. He is my doctor, he probably isn't even gay." Kurt answered.

"He might be, never say never."

"You have a point."

* * *

So what do you think? I liked how it turned out! But I will let you be judge of that by REVIEWING! (:

I will update I Got You next! It should be up within the week.

Also, I have an RP now. If were a fan of my story "Complications" (No longer on here) then you will like it! It is based off of Grey's Anatomy and focuses on the Warblers. (Yeah they are surgeons! Didn't expect that did you (; )

It is on tumblr, search Complications-rp! (: It is going to be fun!

Remember…Review!


	10. Please Read (AN)

Hey lovley readers!

I am very sorry I have not updated any of my storys. I have been very busy with work. In addition, I started a new RP on Tumblr called Complications. It is a Warbler version of the TV show, Grey's Anatomy. It really is fun and I invite you to join in by either playing or following. We are currently looking for a Trent and we also accept OC's. It helps if you have medical knowledge, but I am not requiring it. (:

Regarding my stories, please stick around! I will be updating very very very soon, I promise 3

Thank you, and check out RP!:

-Lauren


End file.
